Forty Five Minutes
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: PWP Written for the Death Note Kink Meme. Prompt MxM Shower sex, first time.


**A.N**

**Pure smut. **

**Lemon etc.**

**I wrote this for the kink meme Heh. Prompt was MxM shower sex, first time. I think I did okay :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p>"Mello, you've been in the shower for forty five minutes, get your ass out here! Some of us want to shower today!" Matt yelled as he pounded on the wooden door. Steam seeped out from the gap between the heavyset wood and the carpet. Matt let out a huff of annoyance as his yelling was once again ignored by the cocky blonde.<p>

Mello had pulled this stunt yesterday. Except it was for an hour and forty five minutes. And he didn't leave any hot water. Not that he cared because he was 'soft and refreshed' or whatever bullshit he came out with. "Mello, if you're not out here in the next two seconds I'm throwing your chocolate in the fireplace or giving it to Near!" Matt exclaimed.

The door cracked open slightly leaving a rush of steam hitting Matt full on in the face. He sighed as his goggles steamed up slightly, wiping them free of condensation he took them off and tossed them next to the sink. "I didn't mean open the door, I mean get out of the Goddamn shower so I can use it." He grumbled.

"Yeah…I kinda can't…" Mello mumbled, his frame hidden behind the soft veil of steaming water that was cascading from the showerhead.

"B'awww did you forget how to walk?" Matt teased, slipping his shirt off in preparation, moving Mello's towel off the toilet lid and placing his own denim clad butt in its place.

"No you fucking interrupted me while I was having a wank." Matt could hear his consciousness sigh. Trust Mello to be so perfectly blunt about it.

"Just hurry up and finish so I can get clean." Matt replied. It wasn't the first time he had caught Mello in the midst of self pleasure and it sure as hell wouldn't be last as Mello often used the excuse of 'I have an erection!' so he wouldn't have to perform in front of the class in drama.

"I can't!" Mello grumbled. "You're too fucking noisy."

"Then just get out and finish up in the room!" Matt sighed, getting impatient. He planned to have a cigarette after his shower and the lack of nicotine in his blood was starting to make him irritable despite his better judgement.

"Stop ordering me around Matt unless you want my fist in your face." Mello retorted, pausing for a moment. Matt was sure that he was wearing 'Oh-you-so-shouldn't-have-talked-back-to-me' smirk as he stepped out from the shower, hair plastered to his face as the water ran down his jaw and dripped off his chin. "Stop gawking Matt." He said pointedly, noticing where Matt's gaze had drifted to. Mello wandered around the bathroom for a few minutes, performing menial tasks, such as brushing his teeth while refusing to cover up. His lack of shame gland splashed a vibrant red hue on the top of Matt's cheeks which was slowly starting to dominate his face. "Thought you wanted a shower?" Mello reminded him.

"Shower…yeah…" Matt mumbled, disappearing into the cloud of steam, quickly tugging his jeans and boxers off, stepping under the warm spray. Matt reached for his bottle of shampoo, squirting a liberal amount into his hand, he massaged it into the crimson locks before slowly letting the shower rinse the suds out.

Setting the bottle back down, he physically jumped as a pair of arms encircled themselves around his waist, cool lips pressing themselves to the crook of his neck. "Matt you really are fucking thick sometimes." Mello murmured, hot breath caressing his damp skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt breathed, gasping slightly as the slender fingers crept along his torso, tracing the contours of his chest slowly.

"You can't even tell when I'm suggesting the way I want to get rid of my problem? Third at Wammy's my ass." Mello smirked, his fingers slid further up until they grazed Matt's slowly hardening nipple. With a quiet laugh, Mello took the nub between his finger and squeezed it lightly. "You're still a virgin aren't you Mattie?" Mello grinned as Matt's breath hitched in his throat, tilting his head back slightly, the water from the shower changing course and coating his chest instead of his back. Mello ignored the steady stream as he continued to manipulate and tease the bud between his finger tips, his tongue lapping a bead of water up that ran from Matt's hair to his neck.

Pulling himself away long enough to turn Matt around and press him up against the cool tile wall, Mello leaned forwards and sunk his teeth into the pale skin of Matt's neck, eliciting a delicious moan from the red head. His fingers slid themselves along the sides of his chest before settling on his narrow hips, pinning him to the wall by them.

Mello trailed his lips along his jaw, finally meeting Matt's mouth for the first time. Gently nibbling along the lower lip he made sure to keep the kiss soft and sweet, asking Matt for permission to enter. Matt slowly parted his lips and Mello thrust his tongue inside, bruisingly harsh as he quickly dominated Matt's feeble attempts at controlling the kiss.

Mello could feel Matt press his hips up slightly, grinding their arousals together in a desperate bid to create the friction he craved. A low moan escaped from his mouth as Mello pressed back, fingers scratching along his back to keep his balance on the slippery floor of the shower.

Mello pulled away from the kiss as his lungs screamed for oxygen, both gulping down the air gratefully, ignoring the string of saliva that still connected them. With a smirk, Mello tapped his fingers to Matt's lips. Matt stared at him blankly for a moment before Mello let out and exasperated sigh. "Suck them idiot or you won't be walking straight for a week."

Matt's eyes widened slightly, but quickly took the digits into his mouth, working hard to coat them as best as he could. Satisfied Mello withdrew his fingers and pressed close to Matt, grinding themselves together as he pressed a slick finger into him.

Matt hissed quietly at the sudden invasion, tensing slightly. "Relax or this'll hurt more." Mello told him, waiting until he could feel Matt slacken slightly before adding the second digit.

"Fuck…" Matt bit his lip to keep in the quiet whimper as the fingers probed, stretched and scissor without mercy.

"Where is it…" He heard Mello mumble under his breath, curling his finger slightly. Matt's back arched and a guttural cry fell past his lips and Mello's fingertips brushed the bundle of nerves inside him. "There it is." He heard the blonde chuckle, adding the third finger to the mixture. Matt groaned, moving back against Mello's fingers as they tormented the spot.

"St-Stop teasing me!" Matt stammered, water running down his face as the shower got knocked in the commotion.

Mello smirked, withdrawing his fingers, much to Matt's displeasure, and placed his length at Matt's entrance. Matt curled his fingers into his palms as Mello slowly pushed in. He let out a whimper of pain as he struggled to accommodate Mello inside him.

Finally sheathing himself inside, Mello waited for Matt to nod before moving slowly. Matt let out a groan of relief as the intense pain subsided slowly, turning into mind blowing pleasure as Mello angled himself, repeatedly slamming into the spot that made him writhe uncontrollably.

Mello's fingers dug into Matt's hips, tiny bruises forming on the pale skin as he gripped tighter with each rough movement. Matt's breathing became ragged as he rocked his hips just as desperately against Mello's.

"Won't…last…" Matt panted, shivering at the cold water running over them, the hot having long since run out. Mello pulled him back into a harsh kiss as his stomach tightened, thrusting one last time into him before his orgasm took hold. Matt cried out as Mello released inside him, the feeling pushing him over the edge.

Matt fell to floor of the shower as Mello pulled out of him, legs unable to support him properly. Matt struggled to return to his feet, choosing to lean against the glass sliding door as the water washed away the remnants on his stomach and thighs.

"Matt." Mello called as he stepped out wrapping a towel around himself.

"Yeah?" The read head lazily replied.

"Don't interrupt me again." Mello replied, walking back to their room.


End file.
